


hands covered in blood and heart turned to stone

by Tigerwolfqueen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolfqueen/pseuds/Tigerwolfqueen
Summary: When Luz tries to get Eda back things go horribly wrong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	hands covered in blood and heart turned to stone

The plan had been simple. Sneak into the castle, find Eda and free her, go back home and celebrate. At first, everything was going just as planned. Amity had asked to speak to her mentor and was let in. King had snuck into the castle after her and hid in the vents. Amity then let luz willow and Gus in. After that, they started heading towards the dungeon King going ahead through the vents to warn them if there was anyone there. It all went wrong when they got to the dungeon. Lilith was there and tried to stop them along with a few guards. Amity Gus and willow had started fighting while Luz and King snuck into Eda cell. They were to slow. While the guards had fought the others Lilith had followed them. They had fought, but that didn’t matter. What did matter was King taking a shot for her sacrificing himself so she would live. What didn’t matter was the others had lost. What mattered was that for the crime of attacking members of the Emperor's coven Gus Willow and Amity had been killed. What didn’t matter was that when King sacrificed himself Luz had gotten into Eda's cell. What matters is that Eda was already dead and her body being experimented on. What didn’t matter was that the mission didn’t need to be acted on because Eda was dead and what did matter was that everyone else was dead too. What mattered was that it was Luz`s fault. What mattered was that Luz was mad. What mattered was when she looked at the corpses of her dead friends she saw a new glyph. And when Luz used it she took down anyone in her path. In her rage, she eradicated every single living thing in the castle until she stood in front of The Emperor and Lilith. Lilith fell first, it was her fault they were dead. The Emperor was next and last he tried to fight back but he fell all the same. And then Luz fled, back to the owl house, back to her home.

But it wasn’t home anymore because home is where the heart is and Luz`s heart was dead.


End file.
